capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes is the fifth game in the Versus series, and is the fourth game in the Marvel vs. Capcom sub-series.thumb|340px|right|Intro It was originally released for the arcades in 2000, and later ported to the Dreamcast, Xbox and Playstation 2. On April 27th, 2009, Capcom announced that a port of the Dreamcast version of the game would be released for Xbox Live Arcade as well as the PlayStation Network in the Summer of 2009. Bengus handled the artwork for the original release, while UDON's Joe Vriens did promotional work for the downloadable version. The game is produced by Yoshihiro Sudo, who also produced Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, and Power Stone 2. Story Two years after the battle against Onslaught, peace in the planet Earth was restored until a mysterious entity named Abyss shrouded the atmosphere with his dark energy. It was consumed within a sphere that the being was holding close to him; With his immense strength, it blew passed a desert and the plant life was also ruined. A pirate known as Ruby Heart discovered the energy and along with pals Amingo and Sonson III, she warned the heroes and villians from the two camps who were fighting amongst themselves. Together, they must stop this new nemesis before the Earth and the universe would be destroyed by Abyss' terrible power. Roster 'New Characters' *Ruby Heart - the lead character of the game, she is a French-speaking pirate who owns the flying ship that is responsible for carrying the Marvel and Capcom heroes into battle. Ruby Heart is looking for the mysterious orb that the final boss Abyss possesses. Once Ruby Heart finally obtains the orb, she doesn't seem very pleased with it, and throws it into the ocean. Ruby can also be seen in one of the backgrounds for Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. Yoshinori Ono, key developer of Capcom's fighting games, said once in an interview that Ruby Heart was a rejected concept character of the Darkstalkers series. * SonSon III - The granddaughter of the original Sonson. * Amingo - He is on a search for a wind that is sweeping across his land, and destroying any plant life that it happens to come into contact with. His appearance is that of a round, catcus-like humanoid with a sombrero. He can reshape his entire body into several forms for some of his attacks using a plant theme, and plant smaller, child like versions of himself. He is one of the few characters in the game to feature a healing assist. *'Abyss' 'Cameos' * Beat - assists Mega Man and Roll in their Beat Plane super move. * Ele, June, and Saturn - appear in some of Hayato's win poses. * Lilith - assists Morrigan in her Darkness Illusion super move, and also is featured in her taunt and one win pose. * Crows, Dogs, the T-002 Tyrant, and''' Zombies' - assist Jill through special moves and super moves. * 'Rush' - accompanies Mega Man during battle, and also transforms into a drill for his and Roll's ''Rush Drill super move. Credits Arcade Version Credit Planner: Tatsuya Nakae, Spp Iorya, Buruma, Oni-Suzuki (M・P), Shinichiro Obata, Neo-G (Ishizawa) Programmer: Motsu, Teruaki Hirokado, Kaw・Tld, Silver Kadontz, You!, Minomiya, Yuko Kawamura, Akihiro Yokoyama, Hyper -Shinchan-, Nishi, Reiko Toh, Ittetsu, Dice-K, Soji Seta, Cham, Hisashi Kuramoto, Komuu, Shin, Mikky Title Design: Shoei Illustrations: MF Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu Object Design: Makoto Ishii, Akemi Kurihara, F, Mizupyon, Mizuho, Igarashi, Masaru Nishimura, Hideya Takada, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Masatsugu Sato, Daichi Hirano, Imamura, Hiroki Shibaki, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Yano, Akizuki Michiru, Izumi Noda, Hiroaki Minobe, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, A Iwasaki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Y Yamamoto, Kaeru, Hiro, Yoshihiko Akita Effect Design: Sagata, Takep, R Scroll Design: Sawatch, Takashi Fujiwara, Yuki Kyotani, Yoko Fukumoto, Yusuke Saiwai, Makoto Tanaka, Chika Iwai, Kenji Kushiro Music Compose: Tetsuya Shibata, Mitsuhiko Takano Sound Design: Satoshi Ise, Masayuki Endo Voice Actor: Secret Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Voice Director: Erik (ESX) Suzuki Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Miki Takano, Steve Lee, Ten Little Kobun, Bas (M・P), Daisuke Amemiya, H・Miyashita, Ozzy, Tomoya Maekawa Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto All Capcom Staff And You Dreamcast Version Credit Planner: Tatsuya Nakae, Spp Iorya, Buruma, Oni-Suzuki (M・P), Shinichiro Obata, Neo-G (Ishizawa) Programmer: Motsu, Teruaki Hirokado, Kaw・Tld, Silver Kadontz, You!, Minomiya, Yuko Kawamura, Akihiro Yokoyama, Hyper -Shinchan-, Nishi, Reiko Toh, Ittetsu, Dice-K, Soji Seta, Cham, Hisashi Kuramoto, Komuu, Mikky Title Design: Shoei Illustrations: MF Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu, Y・Uchida Object Design: Makoto Ishii, Akemi Kurihara, F, Mizupyon, Mizuho, Igarashi, Masaru Nishimura, Hideya Takada, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Masatsugu Sato, Daichi Hirano, Imamura, Hiroki Shibaki, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Yano, Akizuki Michiru, Izumi Noda, Hiroaki Minobe, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, A Iwasaki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Y Yamamoto, Kaeru, Hiro, Yoshihiko Akita Effect Design: Sagata, Takep, R Scroll Design: Sawatch, Takashi Fujiwara, Yuki Kyotani, Yoko Fukumoto, Yusuke Saiwai, Makoto Tanaka, Chika Iwai, Kenji Kushiro Music Compose: Tetsuya Shibata, Mitsuhiko Takano Sound Design: Satoshi Ise, Masayuki Endo Voice Actor: Secret Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Voice Director: Erik (ESX) Suzuki Network: Shin, Net Man, Ichiro Yunde, Mineyuki Noda, Hideaki Itsuno Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Miki Takano, Steve Lee, Ten Little Kobun, Bas (M・P), Daisuke Amemiya, H・Miyashita, Ozzy, Tomoya Maekawa Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto All Capcom Staff And You Character Art Box Art Image:MarCap2JapanDC.png|''Japan'' Dreamcast Image:MarCap2DC.png|''U.S.'' Dreamcast Image:MarCap2Japan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:MarCap2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PS2 Image:MarCap2Europe.png|''Europe'' PS2 Image:1222039165_p.jpg|PC Merchandise Image:MarCap2Guidebook.png|Enterbrain Guidebook Image:MarCap2Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Gallery nullDC_Win32_Release-NoTrace 2011-02-14 15-28-43-25.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2011-01-07 05-50-35-34.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2010-09-06 18-14-12-53.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2010-09-06 01-45-40-26.jpg Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Licensed Games